He'll Find You
by Little Red the Poisoner
Summary: X-over between SH2 and SH4, somewhat alternate world. Henry and James are working together to find Mary, and find a young transvestite in distress. Did I mention the transvestite is being stalked by a terrifying creature? Rated for later chapters. JxOCxH


I don't own Henry Townshend , James Sunderland, or Silent Hill. They are owned by Konami, not me.

Explanation~ Some of you may need it, so read. Crossover of Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill 4: The Room. Henry crawled through the hole in his bathroom and ended up in Silent Hill instead of the subway world where he met Cynthia. He also never recieved her call. He encountered James and agreed to help him find Mary, seeing as he really had no other options save risk going it alone and most likely dying. Henry and James have been working together for a while at this point and have become somewhat of friends over the span of a week.

"There aren't as many monsters out this time of day." James said, gesturing to the window of the house they'd holed up in for the night. "I'm going outside to look for her, or maybe more people if they're around. There can't just be monsters."

Henry sighed, he wanted to say it... Your wife is dead. Stop looking, whatever lured you here wants you dead...

"You coming, Henry?"

"Yeah." Henry said, grabbing his box cutter.

"Let's head toward the school." James said, "We haven't checked there."

As they walked, they encountered little to no activity, except Henry could have sworn he heard something, maybe like a kid singing. James either did and ignored it, or didn't hear anything. Henry couldn't tell.

As they approached the school, they heard footsteps in their direction. James raised his gun defensively, prepared to shoot if it was a creature. He was very confused to find it was actually someone obliviously walking past them, carrying a yellow smiley umbrella.

James raised his gun and prepared to fire, not taking any chances. He didn't wanna end up with another Eddie running around. Dealing with that nutcase Angela, and that little brat Laura did nothing to help either.

"Hey you! What're you doing out here?" James yelled.

Henry stood, doing nothing to show aggression. He could tell it was a person. Wasn't that a good thing?

The person turned around, lifting their umbrella just enough that James and Henry could see their face in the thick fog, and the consistent rain of ash.

It looked like an Asian kid, a teen girl. She was wearing a baseball cap with the logo of a beer company, a hoodie, and cutoffs. She seemed obviously frightened when she saw James was pointing a gun at her. "Don't shoot me!" She exclaimed, putting her arms up as the umbrella dropped to the ground.

"What are you doing in Silent Hill? This isn't exactly a place for kids." James said, lowering the gun a little. "What's your name."

"Koichi Tamemura." The girl answered quickly, bending down to pick up the umbrella.

Henry thought that was odd. Koichi is a boy's name, isn't it?

"What are you doing here, Koichi?" James asked.

The girl, Koichi, looked at him with a confused expression. "I was called here, and left home. May I ask your name, sir?", she paused, leaning the umbrella on her shoulder. "Lower your gun a little more, you make me nervous.." she said softly, a very slight accentmaking itself known.

"My.. My name's James Sunderland." James said, lowering the gun to his side and realizing he might have shot her by accident if he hadn't been careful. "This is Henry Townshend. We're looking for a woman named Mary, my wife." He said, quickly gesturing to Henry.

Henry locked eyes with the girl momentarily. She smiled. He managed a half smile before she turned her attention back to James.

"I was called here too. You see, my wife is dead, but I recently got a letter from her.. Addressed to Silent Hill..."

Henry took a moment while she was distracted with James's long and boring story and studied her a little more closely. Koichi was most certainly wearing fake breasts. They were far too big for her age, and much too solid-formed and stationary to be real. There was also a bigger than average bulge right where there shouldn't have been in her cutoffs.

Koichi was obviously a boy pretending to be a girl.. But why would he do that?

Henry supposed he'd better leave well enough alone for now, and said nothing.

"So.. You were 'called here'? I don't understand." James continued, content with the knowledge he'd given Koichi.

"I.. I kept having nightmares. Nightmares of awful things.. But toward the end of it, I always saw the sign.. The one right here." She/he said, pointing at the school's sign. "Midwich Elementary."

"So you left home because of nightmares." James said, disbelieving. As though his own reasons were as believable.

"Yes. I left a note for my father, telling him not to worry and that I'd be home as soon as I could manage. I told him not to go looking for me, and that I'd text him when I could." Koichi said, holding up a cellphone from his/her pocket.

"You get service here?" James exclaimed.

"Only toward the edge of town.. I go up there once a week or so to text my dad for a few minutes. What I get back is really garbled, but readable." Koichi explained.

"It's still incredible you get service.

"So are you going into the school?" James asked.

"I.. I'm kinda scared. Are you guys going in too?" Koichi asked, folding the smiley umbrella, and resting it on his shoulder.

"Yeah. We're looking here for my wife." James said. Henry nodded. James walked ahead of them, raising his gun again. Koichi started to follow James and felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey."

Koichi turned around to see Henry, holding up the box cutter.

"Take it. You'll need it."

Koichi nodded, taking the box cutter and smiling. "Thank you.. Henry, right?"

Henry nodded, and started walking. Koichi followed close behind him, watching him rip a board from the fence, straightening the nail still stuck in the end, so its sharp end protruded dangerously. They entered the school.

They walked for a few minutes down a hallway to the lobby. Everything was dusty and covered in ash. Koichi sneezed, alarming the two men. "S-sorry.. Allergic to dust.." Koichi mumbled

"B-be a little quieter next ti-

"I hear something." Henry said, cutting James off. A low growling emerged from the adjacent hallway.

James raised the gun, "Definitely something there." He whispered, cautiously walking toward the hallway.

"Be careful." Henry said, grip tightening on the board noticably.

Koichi said nothing, having not yet encountered any monsters, but pushed the blade up on the box cutter.

A slender creature of human scale came from a partly closed door, the noted disfigurations being that it lacked arms and walked with legs bowed inward. It hissed and growled as it approached, grey acidic fluids spurting from its chest in a thick mist.

James panicked silently, and waited for it to get a little closer. He shot at it relentlessly until it was on the floor, completely unmoving. He walked over to it, kicking it to make sure it was dead.

"There are other monsters here? I only saw one in my dream." Koichi said, more unfazed than a normal kid his/her age would be, but still a little shaky.

"I've seen plenty of different kinds of monsters here. So long as you don't let that kind close, it won't hurt you. It spits acid from its chest cavity." James said, gesturing with his gun to the hissing, steaming grey fluid on the ground. "What kind of monster did you say you saw?"

"I-I didn't. Telling you about it would only endanger you." Koichi said. He tightly gripped the box cutter, walking ahead at a nervously quick pace.

"Wait up, kid! Koichi!" James shouted, running after Koichi. Henry followed close behind.

"It's going to get dark soon. We need to head back." Henry said, tapping James on the shoulder. All three of them were tired, and reasonably bloody, though most of it was not their own.

"Why? Why is it bad when it gets dark?" Koichi asked.

"Wanna stick around and find out, kid?" James asked.

"Uhm... No, not really.." the child mumbled honestly.

The trip out of the school was pretty quiet. They'd already killed off most of the monsters on their way in. Something kept catching the eye of both of the older men though. It was always just on the edge of their vision. Something white or black, a blur. Henry could have sworn he saw a long noodly-looking arm stretching toward him.

James started to get nervous. He whispered low enough Koichi could not hear, "Henry, did you-

"Yeah, I saw it." Henry said softly. "We better ask her about it later..."

The unnerving unidentified thing lurking on the edge of their vision did not appear again after they left the school.. Or rather, it didn't appear as long as they were out in the open.

James and Henry led Koichi back to the house they were using, and finally had a chance to sit down before it got dark. Sirens sounded in the distance.

"So that's what those sirens are for. They're to warn when it gets dark." Koichi said, "Do more monsters come out when it's dark?"

"No, worse monsters come out when it's dark." James said. They were gathered in the living room of the house. Henry and James gave each other sidelong glances.

"About this monster in your dreams." Henry began. "If you're.."

"If you're going to stay with us, we need to know what's been stalking you." James said, finishing Henry's sentence.

"No. I can't tell you. If you know about him, he'll try to hurt you too." Koichi sighed, standing up. "Would you.. Like me to leave, then?" Koichi asked, taking the box cutter out of his pocket and setting it on the table.

James sighed, "It wouldn't be right to let a little girl go off all by herself. You were pretty good back in the school, but it just wouldn't be right. You should stay here."

Henry silently noted James's ignorance, but agreed all the same, nodding.

"Really?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, really. I'm still sorta curious though. You.. ARE a girl, aren't you? I don't mean to offend." James asked.

"Of COURSE I'm a girl." Koichi said.

"Oh, well alright. Just wondering." James said, taking a load off and sitting in the big recliner that was behind him.

Henry laughed quietly. Koichi was quite obviously a boy, but it wasn't obvious enough for James. Most things weren't, as he quickly found out in the first day or so of knowing him. The man often showed himself to be very courageous or very dumb...

Koichi took a closer look around. This place was tightly locked down, windows boarded and all. It was pretty safe.

It was obvious James felt that way too because he was already nodding off. Koichi sat down on a dusty couch, sneezing once more as a small cloud raised around him.

Henry took a seat on a smaller couch, stretching out. He reached over, taking the gun from James's hand. "Liable to kill himself on accident sleeping like that." He set the gun on the coffee table, glancing over to Koichi. "Don't touch it. I'm a light sleeper."

Koichi nodded. He curled up on the couch, yawning, and dozed easily.

Henry watched the boy, curious still. Why would a kid as young as him do that? He was too young to be making lifestyle choices like that yet.

He'd ask about it tomorrow. For now, it was time to sleep.. Though he still felt he was being watched.


End file.
